The Pretty Stars
by llessep
Summary: When you love someone you will everything what it takes to make them happy.
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. CREDITS TO CAIDYN LOCKENT AND J.K. ROWLING FOR THE PRETTY STARS AND HARRY POTTER RESPECTIVELY. **

* * *

She didn't look anything like he expected. The first thing he noticed was how Estelle had little wisps of red hair on her head. Why? His hair was jet-black,

His wife's brown. Hermione handed over the teeny-tiny baby to him. He looked down at the newborn. Hermione watched him, hoping he wouldn't put two and two together.

Hermione! He's smarter than that! How can you live with yourself, that it's so easy for you to deceive him like that? Hermione thought. But it wasn't easy to live with.

Sure, Harry believed one hundred percent that the baby was his for the entire nine months. Sure, he couldn't have known that the baby would have red hair. And sure, he didn't know who the true father was. But Hermione did. And she had to live with it day by day. For nine entire months. She felt terrible. As much as she hoped he wouldn't find out, she knew he would.

"Hermione?" Harry's loving voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, dear?" She replied, nervous.

"Do you remember why we named her Estelle?" She sighed a heavy breath of relief (in her head, of course) and smiled. "Remind me, Harry." "We loved to go out on clear nights, lie down, and just stare at the stars."

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured it. The two of them walked, hand in hand, up on a big hill, overlooking the city. They'd lay side by side, her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders. They could look out to the horizon and see thousands of tiny blinking lights from the buildings, or they could look up, and see the most beautiful sight in the world. The stars.

She opened her eyes and saw harry staring at her intently. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then he looked at the ground. He stayed like that for a while.

"Did you and Ron ever look at the stars?" Harry spoke softly and suddenly, still looking at the ground. Hermione felt the tears spring into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, "so, so sorry."

Harry put the little bundle of pink blanket back in her arms.

"Hermione, Her middle name is Leviya. It has no meaning whatsoever, but you chose it because it's-" "Because it's a beautiful name. It sounds pretty. Yes." Hermione finished for him.

"A pretty sounding name for a pretty little girl. She's beautiful, she will be when she grows up, I know it," He stopped and sighed. He looked at Estelle and said, "I still love her. With all of my heart. Tell Ron to be a good father."

Harry got up, tears in his eyes, not willing to let his wife- his ex-wife- see him cry.

"Goodbye, Hermione. And Estelle." He kissed both on the forehead, and then got up to leave.

"Bye Harry." Hermione whispered understandingly. But it was too late. Harry was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. CREDITS TO CAIDYN LOCKENT AND J.K. ROWLING FOR THE PRETTY STARS AND HARRY POTTER RESPECTIVELY.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

It has been 10 years after the war and 5 years since that faithful day when he left the wizarding world to take time for him to think what he should do next. He has been sitting on the bench on a playground while remembering the last day before he left.

**Flashback-**

Harry Potter one the greatest wizard in history, the defeater of the dark lord "Voldemort" and "the Chosen one" has just experienced one of the most painful sacrifice of his life by letting go Hermione Jane Granger his wife and Estelle Leviya the daughter he thought was his to go and find their happiness.

It has been days since Estelle have been born and he, Harry Potter has been up all night and day on his home arranging some things for Hermione and Estelle. After he left the hospital he has been taking care of everything from finances, divorce papers and some other things for him and Hermione. He went through everything that day and finalizes all the requirements the only thing that is missing is Hermione's signature.

He packed his things and ready to leave but suddenly he remembered something. He went to the study room and found the secret compartment he hidden from Hermione and there he found a pendant with a green emerald stone. After getting the pendant he placed it in the middle of the bed in their bedroom with a letter and his wedding ring. He placed the divorced paper and other documents to the middle of the table in the living room. He looked one last time to everything around house and then left.

* * *

After a while sitting he suddenly heard a cry. He got up find it near the swing there he found a crying little girl clutching a teddy bear whose about 5 years old.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. CREDITS TO CAIDYN LOCKENT AND J.K. ROWLING FOR THE PRETTY STARS AND HARRY POTTER RESPECTIVELY.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

It has been 5 years since that faithful day when the biggest revelation of her life happened. She was on a playground with her daughter playing with her when she suddenly remembers the day after of the big revelation.

**Flashback-**

Hermione Jane Granger perhaps the "Brightest Witch of her Age" is experiencing the one of the happiest day and regretful day of her life. She watched her daughter, Estelle Leviya, for a while when the nurse returned to return her daughter to the incubator for her to get sleep.

It has an emotional night for Hermione but for her sake and her daughter she called her parents to assist her getting out of the hospital as soon as possible. Hermione's parents are confused why she needs help but did not ask for explanation until they got to the hospital. Hermione told them what really happened and they felt disappointed but did not voice their concern and opinion because they could see through her eyes and then complied to her wishes.

It has been two days since Hermione and Estelle got out of the hospital and staying with her parents. She didn't talk much but inside her head she knows she needs to be strong for her daughter. After a while she came to a decision to go to her house and talk to harry leaving Estelle to her grandparents.

What she found on the house shocked her and she should have expected it. She found the divorce paper missing her signature and some other documents for her to fill in the table in the living room. When she found herself again she got up and goes to their master bedroom only to find in the middle of the bed a ring, emerald pendant and a letter.

She was shaking when held these items but willed herself to read the letter.

**Dearest Hermione,**

Lot things are going through my mind right now and I don't know say it in front you. All my life all I want is a family and I thought I will finally get that but sadly that is not the case. I'm hurt you know. I don't know what I have done wrong in my life maybe God hate me. I don't know what else to do. I know I'm just being a coward but I am leaving for a while I don't know when I will come back or not. I know I'm selfish but don't contact me in anyway. Please.

I arrange the entire necessary requirement for all the documents you found in the house. I left you also the will of the house and a trust vault at Gringotts for you and Estelle. I left you also my wedding ring as remembrance of me to you and the emerald pendant for Estelle. Take care and treasure it.

I don't know what to say anymore but I do know two things the first is that I will do whatever, whatever it takes to make you Happy….. The second thing is that I love you. I love you the both you and Estelle.

**With all my heart,**

**Harry James Potter**

Hermione was sobbing nonstop after rereading the letter. After a while she is about to apparate to her parents' house when she got the feeling to look up in the stars. Upon looking up she sees a wishing star and wishes something.

* * *

She got out her daze when she could not found her daughter anywhere she suddenly got the feeling that something is about to happen and frantically search for Estelle. When she found her near swing she is about to call her daughter but when she sees the man who her daughter is talking she froze.


End file.
